iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Adelina
'''Adel, or Adelina '''as she was known on Earth, was Number Seven's Cêpan. Upon their arrival on Earth, Adelina took Marina onto a ship and several trains through Europe, eventually settling in Spain. However on the journey Adelina's attitude changes and she loses the urgency of keeping on the move - taking refuge in the Santa Teresa Convent. She becomes extremely religious and loses her faith in Lorien. Physical Appearance and Traits Adelina had auburn hair with a streak of gray, and wrinkles at her eyes and mouth that made her look ten years older than she actually was. While being a skilled and strong Cêpan, Adelina was seemingly weak willed and easily lost hope when her situation became difficult. Upon arriving on Earth, she lost sight of her goal and became reluctant to talk about it with her Garde Marina. Biography Life on Lorien On Lorien Adel would have trained to be a Mentor Cêpan at the Lorien Defense Academy before being allocated her Garde. When the violet light appeared near the Capital City, sparking suspicion, Adel would have travelled to Marina to give her a tracking device and, upon the danger alerts, would have travelled to collect her and take her to the airstrip. She arrived seventh which meant that her Garde became known as Number Seven and seventh in the charms sequence. Arrival on Earth On Earth, Adel would have taken instructions from her Greeter and travelled to their first safe house before boarding a ship which went to Europe. Unlike the other Cêpan, she struggled greatly with adapting to life on Earth, leading her and Marina to live a fairly poor lifestyle for quite some time, giving away the precious Loric Gems for nothing more than hot meals even though they could have been sold for a large amount of money.klkjklhjhjh Eventually Adelina and Marina arrive in Spain and approach the Santa Teresa Convent which takes them in. Santa Teresa, Finding God After arriving at the Convent, Adelina is lost in her faith in God and is very dismissive of Marina and any mention of Lorien or the war. She hides Marina's chest and does not make any effort to train her in combat or in preparation of her Legacies. It is revealed by Crayton that he attempted to contact Adelina as he knew the mogadorians had Marina's general location for a while, however when she realized who he was she sent him away - forcing him to send Ella in to help Marina find her chest and get her out. During a confrontation where Marina finally tells Adelina what she is going through, she seems to understand for a short amount of time. However, when Ella finds Marina's chest, Marina has to drug Adelina and takes her to the belfrey so that she can get her to help open it. This, unfortunately leads the Mogadorians to Marina, presumably tracking her location from her Red Crystal. Marina hears someone entering the belfrey and panics, lowering Adelina and herself outside using her Telekinesis - the next morning it is revealed that she was seen and news crews have arrived to cover the story. Eventually, when the evidence of the Mogadorian appearances in Spain is simply too obvious to ignore any longer, Adelina finds her resolve and tells Marina to prepare her things, as they will be leaving immediately. Battle of Santa Teresa and Death Adelina's newfound sense of urgency is short lived as Santa Teresa is attacked by a horde of Mogadorians before they can depart. Adelina fights against a Mogadorian Soldier, in order to finally act in protecting Marina, and despite her surprising finesse and skill with a blade, is impaled in the chest by the Mogadorian's sword but not before she can slice his throat. Marina uses her Telekinesis to stab the Mogadorian through the heart and cradles Adelina's dead body. Marina is forced to leave Adelina's body in Spain as she flees. Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Cêpan Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Number Seven Category:Minor Characters Category:Santa Teresa Residents Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Mentor Cêpan